S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team
| aliases = | continuity = Resident Evil | image = | type = | status = | leaders = Albert Wesker | members = Albert Wesker; Barry Burton; Brad Vickers; Chris Redfield; Jill Valentine; Joseph Forest | allies = S.T.A.R.S. S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team | enemies = Albert Wesker Cerberuses Zombies Umbrella Corporation | first appearance = Resident Evil (VG) | final appearance = }} Alpha Team is a fictional police unit featured in the Resident Evil multimedia franchise. They first appeared in the original 1996 video game, Resident Evil, which was first released in Japan as BioHazard. Overview Alpha team is one of two law-enforcement units that make up the Special Tactics and Rescue Service, also known as S.T.A.R.S., which is a special forces adjunct of the Raccoon City Police Department. They work in concert with the S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team. History On July 24th, 1998, a string of grisly murders was reported in the Arklay Mountains outside of Raccoon City. The Raccoon City Police Department sent in the S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team to investigate. Their helicopter crashed in the mountains. The Alpha team was sent in to check out the crash site. They found the wreckage of the Bravo chopper, but also discovered something much more harrowing. They found the surrounding area stalked by monstrous creatures and undead horrors - all of which, were the products of bio-chemical experiments conducted by the Umbrella Corporation. A pack of wild mutant dogs called Cerberuses attacked the group, just as they had attacked members of Bravo team. Joseph Frost was mauled and devoured by the rabid dogs. The pilot, Brad Vickers, panicked and abandoned the group in the woods. Alpha captain Albert Wesker, led security specialists Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, and weapons specialist Barry Burton to the nearby structure known as Spencer Mansion. The team secured the door to keep the dogs at bay, but split up soon after. Individually, they found the mansion largely abandoned, but they did come across inexplicable horrors in the form of zombies and a giant snake. One of the team members found Enrico Marini - the captain of Bravo team. Marini warned them that a member of Alpha team was secretly a traitor. Before he could reveal the traitor's name, a gunshot rang out and Marini was killed. Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine continued to survey the mansion, while Burton maintained communications and supplemented their weaponry. They eventually came upon a secret underground laboratory, which was where the Umbrella Corporation had been conducting their bio-warfare experiments. They had created a chemical weapon dubbed the T-Virus, which had escaped and had mutated everything it came into a contact with. While surveying the lab, Alpha found Rebecca Chambers - the last surviving member of Bravo team. At this time, they met back up with Albert Wesker, who revealed himself as the traitor that Marini spoke of. A hulking T-Virus mutation known as Tyrant escaped from the laboratory and went on a rampage. Chris, Jill and Rebecca activated a self-destruct sequence, which they had hoped would destroy the mansion. They took an elevator to a roof-top helipad, where Brad Vickers, having returned to the area, picked them up and took them to safety. Resident Evil (VG) Albert Wesker survived and continued to conduct his illicit affairs with the Umbrella Corporation, but he would eventually become a monster himself, and killed by rocket fire. Members * Albert Wesker * Barry Burton * Brad Vickers * Chris Redfield * Jill Valentine * Joseph Frost Notes & Trivia * The S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team was created by Tokuro Fujiwara, Masayuki Akahori, Takahiro Arimitsu and Isao Ōishi. Appearances * Resident Evil 1 * Resident Evil (VG) See also External Links * References